


Kesshō

by KaWalker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Alcool, Aventura - Freeform, Drama, Drogas, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fantasia, Fantasy, Friendship, Horror, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Mutilation, Mutilação, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Tortura, Torture, Tragedy, Tragédia, amizade, misterio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaWalker/pseuds/KaWalker
Summary: Joel foi adotado pela família Gomez há quatro anos. Quando recobra a consciência do coma, não recorda de si ou do próprio passado. Desejando recuperar suas memórias perdidas, Joel decide partir em uma jornada, a princípio, sem rumo.





	Kesshō

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma história antiga, parada há anos. Editada recentemente, porém com um único capítulo disponível (por agora).
> 
> *Pokémon foi criado por Satoshi Tajiri e pertence a ‘’The Pokémon Company’’. O universo em si não é meu, mas alguns personagens humanos e o enredo no todo sim
> 
> *Escrito de fãs para fãs, sem fins lucrativos ou pejorativos
> 
> *NÃO AO PLÁGIO! Criadores se esforçam, dedicam parte do tempo pessoal para fazerem suas obras. Roubar os créditos para si ou simplesmente ocultar o verdadeiro dono é o mesmo que jogar todo o empenho e suor da pessoa fora. NÃO PLAGIE!
> 
> *Personagens ficcionais (não existentes na vida real)
> 
> *Nomes escolhidos por acaso (ou pelo significado)
> 
> *Se você já passou por algo semelhante ou conhece alguém que viveu situação parecida, saiba que o fato de ser abordado aqui é mera coincidência!
> 
> *É ficção, mas há situações que podem ter acontecido na vida de alguém. Não é minha intenção trazer memórias desconfortáveis à tona. Por tanto, interrompa a leitura caso se sinta mal
> 
> *Tenho plena consciência de assuntos que podem causar gatilhos. Não colocarei nenhuma pressão para ler além do seu limite
> 
> *Não apoio ou encorajo qualquer atitude errada retratada na história
> 
> *Aqui tem vilão macabro sim, não é nada infantilizado como fazem no anime. Se acha que vai estragar sua infância ou afetar de forma negativa o jeito que enxerga a franquia, não aconselho ler
> 
> *Nome de golpes, habilidades, itens, etc, em inglês.
> 
> *A Região em questão é original (sem mapa por enquanto).
> 
> Postada também no Nyah! Fanfiction (19/03/2017), na conta KaWalker
> 
> Fontes de Pesquisa: Website Oficial Pokémon, Serebii e Bulbapedia.
> 
> Legenda:
> 
> ¹ = Retirado do site bulbapedia. Traduzido e adaptado para melhor compreensão.

_Juan Gomez_

Juan, filho biológico do casal Gomez. Quando desperta, o sol nem raiou direito. Espreguiçava, descendo da cama meio dormente. Anda até o armário e troca as vestes. O pijama azul-bebê, estampado com vários mini _Snorlax_ roncando, pela roupa casual. Uma camisa bege e bermuda azul-escuro

Saindo do quarto, caminha ao banheiro e liga a luz. O espelho reflete um garoto de pele morena, cabelo castanho bagunçado e olhos verdes-escuros, ainda pesados pelo sono. Liga a torneira, acumulando água nas mãos e molha o rosto. Aproveita e ajeita seu cabelo mais ou menos.

Um pouco mais desperto, encaminha-se até a cozinha. Segundo a tradição da família, quem se apronta primeiro fica responsável pelo café. Sem contestar, Juan vai ajeitar a primeira refeição do dia.

Pega os ingredientes e utensílios necessários, espalhando no balcão. Coloca o avental rosa, cujo tem o Pokémon Lickitung vestido de cozinheiro desenhado na frente. Começa o preparo, sem pressa. Faz panqueca, café e agora frita ovos. Dois para cada.

No último, leva um susto ao sentir algo peludo tocar suas pernas. Abaixa o olhar, hesitante.

— Ah... É você... – profere aliviado ao ver o canino.

Growlithe possui pelinhos laranja com listras pretas nas costas e pernas. Já os do focinho, peito, barriga e cauda são beges, sendo notavelmente mais compridos no peito e cauda. Um tufo adicional no topo da cabeça. ¹

Esse pequeno, literalmente chamado Lil, é companheiro do irmão. Sem tempo para distração, Juan continua sua tarefa. O pequeno Pokémon aparenta entusiasmo, abanando sua cauda felpuda sem parar.

— Bom dia... – cumprimenta outro garoto ainda sonolento.

Growlithe corre até os pés do recém-chegado. Pula sobre as patas traseiras e recebe carinho na cabeça. A cauda abana mais rápido ainda.

Esse é seu irmão adotado, pois não compartilham dos mesmos genes **.** Mas, o considera seu irmão de sangue. Há muitas informações que desconhecem sobre Joel. Os pais acreditam que possuem uma idade semelhante. Quatorze. Só não sabem se ele é mais velho ou mais novo que Juan.

Joel possui o tom de pele suavemente mais escuro, o cabelo castanho intenso, alguns fios rebeldes no topo da cabeça e íris cor vinho. A roupa é uma camiseta vermelha, listras laranjas nas bordas e a calça preta. Combinava com Lil.

— Bom dia! – corresponde animado.

Levanta a frigideira, desligando o fogo. Com um garfo, empurra o ovo em um prato. Dentro desse tempo, arrumou os pratos e copos. Juan puxa uma cadeira e senta.

Pouco depois, os pais chegam. O pai Junino tem a pele mais escura, até mais se comparar com Joel, a barba rala alterna entre cinza e branco, assim como o cabelo curto. Seu físico musculoso pelos longos anos vivendo no sítio. A mãe Vitória, sua pele na mesma tonalidade do pai, cabelos ondulados pretos curtos e olhos a qual Juan puxou. Ela também tem músculos, sutis por ser mulher.

Junino usa regata cinza, sua calça remendada e encardida. Já Vitória traja um vestido amarelo desbotado, a saia alcança abaixo dos joelhos.

Joel coloca ração Pokémon para Lil e foi lavar as mãos, só então se juntou aos familiares. Após a oração de agradecimento, iniciam a degustação.

Na metade, Joel inspira e aspira fundo antes de soltar.

— Quero sair em uma jornada Pokémon. – fala sonhador.

Silêncio. Dura apenas alguns segundos, mas pareceram minutos na cabeça confusa do garoto, que rapidamente arrependeu-se de expor tal vontade. Joel baixa a cabeça, tristonho, prestes a negar. Entretanto, os pais tomam as rédeas.

— Uau, Joel... Jamais imaginei escutar essas palavras saindo da sua boca. – Junino diz impressionado.

— Eu já desconfiava. Cê andava tão distraído esses tempos. – Vitória sorri gentil – Se já decidiu, irei apoiar certeza!

Joel arregala os olhos em surpresa. Logo, abre um sorriso emocionado e adquire um brilho intenso no olhar. Falta somente a opinião do irmão. Juan permanece quieto, sustentando uma feição aborrecida.

— Quem deu essa ideia? – profere melancólico, algo nada característico dele – Ajudar nossos pais não é suficiente?

— Huh? E-eu só pensei... – tenta justificar.

— Juan. – altera parcialmente o timbre, chamando atenção dos filhos – Não tem problema nenhum seu irmão querer sair em jornada. – dita séria.

— Não é necessário correr riscos à toa! – ergue a voz, batendo as mãos na mesa. Recebe olhares desaprovadores dos pais e um de partir o coração do irmão – Perdi o apetite, vou trabalhar. – fala mal-humorado e levanta abrupto.

Juan evita encarar alguém, saindo às pressas. Joel observa sentindo o coração apertado, pois não foi intencional deixar o clima tenso. Imaginou que Juan seria o primeiro a apoiar, já que ele lhe ensinou táticas e diversas outros temas relacionados à batalha Pokémon. Até praticaram algumas vezes juntos.

— Calma, filho. Não precisa ficar arrependido. Só dê tempo pra ele digerir. – Junino tenta tranquilizar.

— Joel... – volta ao seu tom doce habitual – Não precisa mudar de ideia. Mais tarde teremos uma conversa séria com ele. Por agora, vamo terminar nosso rango. Somos todos ouvidos caso queira falar mais da sua vontade de sair numa jornada. – incentiva.

— Certo... – suspira, forçando o sorriso. A preocupação evidente nos olhos.

Escuta um choramingar canino, baixando o olhar e avista Lil alarmado. Nesse momento, ele coloca as patas dianteiras sobre seu colo. Joel sorri fraquinho, afagando na cabeça do Pokémon, que abana suavemente a cauda. Parece até sorrir.

— Ficarei bem.

Lil late e pula no colo do garoto, lambendo sua cara. Joel ria enquanto tenta desviar. Os pais sorriram admirados com a cena.

**(...)**

_Juan Gomez_

Abre a porta da cerca para que Mareeps, Skiddos e Gogoats saíssem e pastassem. Espalhavam-se pelo espaço trotando ou saltitando. Vai ao curral, liberando Miltanks e Tauros. Por último, não menos importante, dirige-se ao estábulo.

Sorri afetuoso com Zebstrika e Rapidash. Como sempre, nenhum sinal dela... Pra variar. Às vezes, Arcanine faz seus passeios e não há previsão de quando pretende retornar.

— Oi. – faz carinho no cavalo de fogo – Bom dia, pessoal. – agora, acarinha a zebra elétrica.

Escuta sons de trotes vindo em sua direção. Juan afastou-se dos equinos e desvia a atenção ao caprino que acabara de chegar. Era _sua_ Skiddo.

Um Pokémon coberto de pêlo marrom desgrenhado, o rosto branco com uma mancha marrom no meio, nariz redondo preto, olhos da mesma cor, barba curta e orelhas pequenas arredondadas. Um par de chifres pretos e pontudos que se estendem para os lados nas pontas. Em cada pata há pêlos brancos semelhantes a meias e cascos laranjas fendidos. Possui uma juba verde frondosa em volta do pescoço que estende ao longo das costas e termina em uma cauda composta por três folhas curtas. ¹

— Ah... Olá, Lala! Bom dia! – agacha na altura do Pokémon.

O abraça no pescoço e esfrega as mãos pela juba. Ela retribui esfregando contra o rosto de Juan, produzindo seu choro.

— Lala... – suspira, Skiddo inclina a cabeça de lado, interrogativa – Temos um problema... – fica em pé. Skiddo ainda sem entender.

**(...)**

_Joel Gomez_

Os funcionários chegam e cumprimentam os chefes. Joel esgueira entre as pessoas, até alcançar o vasto território e caminhar mais livre pelo gramado, com Lil no encalço.

Avista Pokémon livres e espalhados por toda extensão. Mareeps deitadas ou interagindo com outras, às vezes mastigando grama. Como o sol já estava no esplendor, Gogoats e Skiddos repousam onde podem apreciar os raios. Por serem do tipo grama, são capazes de realizar fotossíntese, portanto, não há tanta necessidade em ingerir alimentos. As Miltanks e Tauros do outro lado também aproveitando.

Caminha através do vasto território até alcançar uma árvore. Senta sob a sombra, curtindo a brisa da manhã.

Hoje, após terminar de acordar, estava tão ansioso. Finalmente reuniu coragem suficiente para compartilhar sua decisão. Não foi precipitado, esteve refletindo por meses.

Acredita que uma viagem vai ajudar a recuperar sua memória perdida, de alguma forma, ou ao menos fragmentos dela.

O jovem não lembra nada do passado, nem seu próprio nome. Quem deu esse nome, _Joel_ , foram os Gomez. Junino e Vitória, tão atenciosos, aceitaram o adotar como parte da família quando saiu do coma.

Mas ainda sente um vazio interior. Não que seja ingrato, pelo contrário, será eternamente grato pelo gesto amoroso do casal. Só quer entender mais de si, pois desconhecer como foi sua vida lhe trás essa sensação esquisita e incômoda.

Saiu do devaneio melancólico ao sentir uma língua deslizar na bochecha. Encara surpreso, afinal não era seu Growlithe, que corre alegre pelo terreno, e sim Tropius.

Um grande Pokémon marrom envolto por folhas verdes no peito e cabeça. Possui folhas verdes largas e grandes no dorso. Tem pescoço longo com uma linha fina ao redor, geralmente produz determinada fruta em volta. Frutas parecidas com bananas. Seus pés têm unhas da mesma cor do fruto. ¹

Os pais adotivos lhe contaram sobre esse Pokémon ter caído no sítio em estado crítico, carregando um menino desmaiado nas costas, todo ferido e sujo. Ambos foram tratados, entretanto Tropius está impossibilitado de voar, visto que as folhas das costas estão rasgadas. Infelizmente não restauram.

Joel desliza os dedos no longo pescoço do Pokémon e suspira pesado. Deseja tanto lembrar. Falaram que passou meses sendo monitorado vinte e quatro horas por dia. Quando despertou, conseguia fazer o básico. No começo enfrentou certas dificuldades, tudo muito confuso e recente. Era normal, considerando a demora em voltar à consciência e ao possível trauma que enfrentou.

Era angustiante. Não saber as origens, de onde veio, quem foi no passado... Era uma criança boa ou ruim? Seus pais biológicos eram tão bons quanto o senhor e a senhora Gomez? Talvez, era órfão? Como vivia? O que fazia? Essas questões o atormentam cada vez mais.

Antigamente não era importunado por tais pensamentos. Agora está louco para conhecer seu passado, por mais doloroso que pressupõe ter vivido. Quem sabe assim conseguiria ter paz?

Tropius levanta a cabeça, fitando a mulher. Joel estranha, direcionando o olhar naquela direção. Era Vitória. Ela se aproxima e senta ao lado do garoto.

— Pensando na reação do Juan? – questiona meiga, com um pequeno sorriso amigável.

— Não queria ir brigado com ele... – encolheu as pernas e abraçou seus joelhos, chateado. Pensar que deixou Juan magoado é desagradável.

— Juan apenas está superprotetor. Afinal, é o precioso irmãozinho dele. – fala suave. A mãe estica o braço, tocando nos fios do garoto.

— Esse... Não era o plano. – as bochechas esquentam, Joel envergonhado com o cafuné – Só quero estimular minha memória... Vê se consigo lembrar algo relacionado a mim. – confessa, suspirando.

— Pelo visto, cê demorou algum tempo para tomar essa decisão. Se for sua vontade, Juan precisa entender. Parar de ser egoísta e enxergar seu lado. – recolhe o braço, acomodando-se – Ele não entende a dor, pois tem os pais e não perdeu a memória. – diz compreensiva.

— Sim... – responde baixo – Só não quero deixar ele aborrecido. – dita tristonho.

— Tão doce, Joel. – elogia.

— Vo-você acha? – suas bochechas adquirem um tom mais avermelhado.

— Totalmente. – ela acha fofo.

Joel recosta contra o caule. A mulher levanta, tocando nos cabelos e impedindo que atrapalhasse a visão. Dentro desse tempo, Juan dá as caras.

— Quer mesmo ir nessa jornada? – questiona rigoroso.

— Po-por que pergunta? – solta confuso.

— Seja mais firme! – exige, indicando com o dedo.

— Claro! – declara determinado.

— Permitirei que vá com uma condição! – continua apontando. Joel encara-o curioso – Batalhe comigo e vença! – endireita a postura e aponta pra si com o polegar.

— Isso é mesmo necessário? – agora parece incerto.

— É um teste. Quero ver se meu irmão tem disposição em ser independente. – cruza os braços, desafiador.

Vitória observa silenciosa. Seja qual for a decisão dos meninos, não ia interferir. Joel ergue-se, dava tapinhas na roupa, tirando resquícios de terra.

— Aceito seu desafio! – diz decidido. Juan sorri satisfeito.


End file.
